O Bobo da Corte
by isis-chan15
Summary: "Romances apenas deveriam ser concedidos a quem tem o direito de amar... e neste mundo ninguém o possui verdadeiramente... porque neste mundo ninguém é livre. Mas os caprichos do coração são traiçoeiros e fazem-nos esquecer de tal condição..."
1. Chapter 1

Olá!

Após muito tempo desaparecida tenho a lata de vir pôr aqui outra história sem ter acabado aquelas em andamento… A sério as outras vão ser brevemente concluídas mas quando a inspiração bate à que aproveitar. Não estou a tentar ser convencida mas acredito que esta será se não a melhor uma das minhas melhores histórias. Pelo menos tenho vistas para que seja assim pelo que só espero conseguir transmiti-lo na minha escrita.

Para quem se pergunta sobre o que será aviso já que é **Yaoi** por isso se não gosta e nem quer dar uma oportunidade ao género talvez seja melhor ficar já por aqui. Tenho perspectivas para fazer dela uma **Itanaru**, **Sasunaru** e **Sainaru**. Sendo este ultimo o casal principal mas que só aparecerá na altura certa.

Como é obvio nenhuma das personagens me pertence e escrevo esta história sem quaisquer fins lucrativos.

Prólogo

É estranho… quando somos pequenos enchem-nos a cabeça de histórias de encantar só para que percebamos mais tarde o desencanto da vida… Se pensarmos bem chega a ser um acto de crueldade retorcida, mascarada por uma distante ilusão de esperança, a forma como nos deixam maravilhados com um mundo inexistente de fadas e dragões… princesas gentis e cavaleiros honestos… histórias de bravura e romances delicados que no final terminam com um "E viveram felizes para sempre". Ilusão barata em que nos deixam acreditar até dela sermos arrancados pelas correntes do destino. Porque a não ser que tenhamos a sorte, ou o infortúnio dependendo da perspectiva de cada um, de morrer ainda na idade da inocência, não teremos outra alternativa se não crescer. Que mágica seria a história de alguém que fica para sempre criança e pode continuar a ver o mundo com olhos imaculados. Mas essa não passaria de mais outra história contada com o propósito de nos entreter. Prefiro acreditar que elas não são contadas com o intuito original de nos enganar. Talvez elas existam para que possamos pelo menos ter essa experiencia de ser crianças, afinal que barbaridade seria virmos ao mundo como adultos sem ter a oportunidade de o contemplar incertos e curiosos mas cheios de esperança e pureza… Sentimentos que não correspondem com os vividos por aqueles a quem a verdadeira natureza humana já se revelou.

Sendo assim, o que me entristece e revolta não são as histórias mas sim a forma como elas escondem esta realidade não nos preparando para ela, deixando-nos cegos e inexperientes para o momento em que a serpente do destino proferir o seu ataque e nos arrancar do nosso mundo dos sonhos destilando o seu veneno nas nossas vidas. Que ao menos alguém nos dissesse… Toma cuidado porque por vezes as verdadeiras princesas não usam coroa ou… a cavalaria não é um título que conceda honestidade de forma inata… que alguém nos explicasse que fadas e dragões não existem… que a bravura pode estar oculta no mais simples dos corações e que os romances… esses… bem… esses só deveriam ser concedidos a quem tem o direito de amar… e neste mundo ninguém o possui verdadeiramente… porque neste mundo ninguém é livre. Mas os caprichos do coração são traiçoeiros e fazem-nos esquecer de tal condição… Achamos que pela pessoa amada poderíamos fazer qualquer coisa que somos donos da nossa alma e de a entregar a quem pensamos de direito… Talvez a questão da alma seja verdade mas tudo o resto… o nosso corpo, os nossos desejos, o nosso futuro, a nossa vida…. Nada disso é nosso… Tudo pertence a outrem, a uma missão indesejada, a uma condição necessária para a nossa própria sobrevivência à qual nos agarramos até que o ser possuidor da nossa vida a ceife, seja este a própria morte ou um simples mortal, a quem como a nós a própria vida jamais pertencerá.

Por tudo isto, penso que já é de fácil compressão que o que escrevo nestas linhas não se trata de um conto de crianças. Não passa de uma história que por alguma razão tortuosa sinto vontade de escrever. Talvez o faça como um desabafo ou talvez para que possa ser contada como um alerta de tudo aquilo que não vigora nas outras histórias. Uma realidade sem rodeios e sem encantos. Note que apesar de tudo não referi até agora se esta terá ou não também ela um final feliz… Nenhum bom contador de histórias revela o segredo do final de forma tão leviana… Se não para quê continuar a lê-la?

E porque falo tão confiante de como uma história deve ser ou não contada? Com que direito critico todas aquelas às quais os vossos ouvidos se habituaram a escutar? Talvez não seja de todo um direito mas falo com a humilde sabedoria que a minha profissão me concede. Graças a ela e a tê-la herdado como uma das poucas coisas que meus pais me deixaram toda a minha vida ouvi, criei, representei inúmeras narrações e é com esse mesmo à vontade que hoje vos conto a minha.

O meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, e esta é a história de um simples bobo da corte.

…

Sim tenho perfeita noção de que não desenvolvi nada da história…. Mas para já o objectivo era passar os sentimentos sobre os quais ela será construída… E como é obvio dar-vos a conhecer esta proposta sobre a qual gostaria de ouvir as vossas opiniões, em outras palavras reviws reviws deixem muitos reviws!

Para já é tudo… Bjs Isis…


	2. Chapter 2

Olá…

Esperando que esta história vos agrade aqui esta o primeiro capitulo de o bobo da corte. Espero que gostem… Boa Leitura…

Primeiro capítulo: O amor de dois reis

A grade maioria das pessoas associa a classe de bobo da corte a alguém que pintando a sua cara e usando vestes coloridas procura conseguir gargalhadas das pessoas de alta sociedade. No entanto a definição do meu ofício é muito mais abrangente. É verdade que este consiste em entreter a realeza mas os sentimentos que busco tanto podem ser a euforia como a magoa transmitida por um bom drama. Posso ainda procurar cativar o meu público com a apresentação de uma relaxante música ou encanta-los através dos movimentos lentos e estudados de uma dança. E posso ainda incluir tudo isto numa nobre e gloriosa história a ser representada ao meu senhor.

O meu senhor Uchiha Itachi, um homem a quem muito admiro. Não pelo seu título de rei, nem pela sua beleza externa que parece ser o que atrai tantas outras pessoas, homens e mulheres ansiosos por provar da carne e do poder que ele possui. Admiro-o pelo homem bondoso, justo e caridoso que é. E amo-o pelo carinho e afeição que secretamente me devota. Desengane-se quem pensa que a amargura contida no prelúdio desta narração se prende com o facto de amar o meu rei e saber que pelo seu estatuto e pelos preconceitos da época nada mais que um amante poderei ser para ele. O amor de que falo, embora por vezes possa tê-lo confundido com tal, não é o amor apaixonante que nos tolda os sentidos e nos faz agir unicamente para alimentar esse sentimento. Tratasse de um amor puro, sereno, o tipo de amor que nutrimos por alguém que cresceu connosco. Que vimos se tornar um homem capaz de representar e alcançar uma grandeza ainda maior do que a dos cavaleiros daquelas tão infames histórias. Pois apesar de essa ser uma das regalias de ser um bobo da corte, a de poder criticar até mesmo o próprio rei mesmo que calçando luvas de pelica, nunca consegui encontrar motivo para fazer tais reparos a sua pessoa. Amo-o de todo o meu coração, pretendo cuida-lo e estima-lo enquanto mo for permitido mas este amor jamais será nublado pelos olhos da paixão.

Por isso hoje e para celebrar o tratado matrimonial do meu rei com a princesa do reino vizinho decidi, em conjunto com a minha trupe, apresentar uma dança. Uma dança alegre e colorida por fitas esvoaçantes que bailam juntamente connosco e à nossa volta, e que busca representar o desejo de uma vida cheia de felicidade e prosperidade para Sua Majestade e a sua futura rainha. Mais tarde nos aposentos do rei mostrar-lhe-ei outra dança… uma de gestos mais delicados e sedutores e que sei que terminará quando ele se vier juntar a mim para que se dê início à dança dos corpos.

Por favor não se enganem, tudo o que mais desejo para o meu rei é que ele possa ser realmente feliz e amado ao lado de sua esposa. Mas a verdade é que este como tantos outros casamentos reais é apenas motivo de celebração para o reino e não para o seu governador. Itachi ascendeu a esta posição à relativamente pouco tempo após a morte do seu pai num triste acidente resultante da queda de um cavalo e sendo ele ainda solteiro e sem descendência uma das suas preocupações principais deve ser como tal providenciar o nascimento de um novo sucessor ao trono. Poder-se-ia pensar que sendo ele tão jovem, apenas dezoito anos, essa seria uma preocupação a ser atendida a seu devido tempo, mas o facto é que, infelizmente, a sua saúde tem-se vindo a deteriorar cada vez mais de há uns meses para cá devido a uma doença misteriosa para a qual médico nenhum parece possuir remédio eficaz. Assim sendo, para garantir uma maior estabilidade no reino, e evitar que este se divida entre os seus apoiantes e aqueles que o consideram fraco de mais para reinar clamando que deveria ser o seu irmão mais novo a subir ao trono, a geração de um herdeiro mostra-se de extrema importância. Eu pessoalmente rezo para que nunca chegue o dia em que veja Sasuke como rei, mas a este assunto chegaremos já de seguida. Antes de mais, deixem-me ainda completar este tema dizendo que para além do que move esta união não ser o amor entre duas pessoas, também não é qualquer outro sentimento. Não existe amizade, afeição ou reconhecimento entre esta noiva e o seu futuro esposo porque eles não passam de desconhecidos. Uma mera aliança política entre os dois reinos e nada mais. Até mesmo a face da jovem rapariga de olhos verdes e cabelos de um estranho tão rosáceo que vimos na pintura enviada para dar a conhecer a Itachi a sua futura mulher pode ter sido alterada por qualquer pintor para lhe dar uma beleza inexistente que irá de encontro aos padrões da época.

Uchiha Itachi é o rei e senhor destas terras e nem mesmo ele é livre para escolher com quem irá compartilhar a sua cama. Como posso então negar-lhe a liberdade de me amar em segredo?

Itachi sempre me protegeu, sempre me amou, sempre me devotou todo o seu carinho e atenção. Nunca descuidou das suas obrigações, mas à noite quando todos iam dormir e era seguro ir até ele, Itachi era unicamente meu. Parcos e cálidos momentos em que nos entregamos um ao outro sem restrições a não ser as limitas pela nossa própria afeição que nos fazem agir sem pressa de uma forma delicada e no entanto intensa da qual apenas resulta prazer e nunca dor. Este é o tipo de amor que tenho por ele um amor prazeroso sem conflitos, sem segredos, sem ciúmes, sem sentimentos transbordantes que tanto nos atiram ao céu como ao inferno com uma inconstância tal que beira a loucura. Com ele não há isso. Apenas a candura de reconhecer um no outro um amor supremo e inabalável.

…

A dança acabou. Recebo os aplausos ofegante devido as voltas e reviravoltas que ela exigiu… Passou saltitantes. Rodopios no ar… Acrobacias que seriam mortais para qualquer pessoa destreinada… Mas tudo vale a pena quando olhando para o trono vejo o meu rei a sorrir para mim. E esquecendo a necessidade de respirar sorrio também. A alegria do momento é tanta que ao me retirar com os meus companheiros do salão não dou valor ao olhar luxurioso que paira sobre mim. Afinal eu estou habituado com esse olhar. Consigo percebê-lo sem nem mesmo o encarar e sei bem de quem se trata, Uchiha Sasuke. Este nome já vos foi apresentado e tal como prometido retomaremos agora o assunto. Sasuke tem a mesma idade que eu, dezasseis e sendo o irmão mais novo nunca possuiu a atenção depositada no primogénito. Sem que nenhum infortúnio ocorre-se jamais ascenderia ao trono e como tal sempre foi posto em segundo lugar. Poderíamos pensar que não possuindo as responsabilidades da coroa poderia ter uma vida despreocupa e feliz, mas ele nunca foi realmente livre. O seu estatuto social não lhe permitia dar-se com ninguém que não fosse da realeza e a realeza não é uma espécie muito vasta hoje em dia. Muitas vezes tentou aproximar-se de mim e eu dele para que pudéssemos ser amigos mas sempre nos impediam. E no entanto apesar de o privarem desse contacto não lhe foi dado nenhum outro. Enquanto o irmão vivia rodeado de atenções, interesseiras é certo, mas quando somos crianças os motivos adultos em nada nos preocupam, ele era impedido até mesmo de conviver com o seu irmão para que não o pudesse distrair da sua formação para se tornar o futuro rei. Cresceu como uma consciência viva numa boneca de porcelana capaz de perceber o mundo mas incapaz de o alcançar e demasiado preciosa para poder ser abraçada por alguém. Do sentimento de tristeza e solidão surgiu a inveja. Inveja do irmão que sempre teve tudo aquilo que lhe foi negado. Ele era a reserva caso o original tivesse qualquer defeito e como esse não parecia ser o caso permaneceu armazenado eternamente na escuridão. Preso nesse mundo de trevas, incapaz de ver a luz, desenvolveu sentimentos obscuros que o cegam diariamente e o fazem ver apenas maldade. Uma alma atormentada digna de pena e quem sabe um dia de salvação.

Apesar de compreender tudo pelo que passou não posso deixar de temer. Pelo meu rei e por mim mesmo. Sasuke tornou-se a encarnação da própria cobiça. Almeja alcançar tudo o que o irmão possui… O reino, as atenções idolatradas… o meu corpo… o meu amor. É incapaz de ver que eu também o amo, como a um irmão. Que rezo para que veja a luz e se livre dos sentimentos sombrios que o corroem. E inapto de perceber isso procura possuir-me através da luxúria e da carne. Até hoje nunca o conseguiu. Apesar de ser tudo feito de forma oculta, ele sabe que Itachi me tem como seu e não ousou, ainda, desafiar o irmão. Mas tal como a tudo o resto, cobiça-me com os seus olhares e insinuações, assim como fez no final daquela dança. Uma cobra atenta a sua presa até que seja o momento de dar o bote.

…

Então que tal?

Este capítulo era para ser maiorzinho mas o facto é que estou a planear que o próximo tenha um lemon e eu sou muito critica quando escrevo essas coisas e tenho que pensar muito bem sobre elas… Mas abrem-se apostas… Com quem vai ser? O Itachi ou o Sasuke? Lol acho que já deu para perceber que esta é uma tentativa fútil para que deixem review…. Mas a serio deixem… não tem piada ler e não deixar opinião (fala a rapariga desgraçada que não o faz)… Mas vocês não são desgraçados então façam…

Va já parei….

Bjs… Isis.


	3. Chapter 3

Ola… Este capitulo é basicamente um lemon então já estão avisados… Para quem já não tem salvação como eu espero que gostem…

Boa leitura…

Capitulo dois: A tolice de um bobo, a paixão de um rei

A festa prosseguiu sem problemas, uma comemoração simples, se tivermos em conta que estamos a falar de realeza, mas compreendemos isso pelo facto de esta ser apenas a celebração do anúncio do casamento que estará por vir. A própria noiva encontra-se ainda no castelo do seu pai quem sabe preparando-se para a viajem que teria que fazer para então ir directamente para o altar onde a primeira palavra que dirá aquele homem que lá a irá esperar será um sim. Sim aceito tornar-me tua mulher pelo bem do nosso reino e das nossas famílias. Sim aceito deitar-me contigo, homem para mim desconhecido, e te dar quantos herdeiros desejardes para a união e prosperidade das nossas linhagens. Sim aceito tudo isto. Mas então porque é que a pergunta do padre foi se te prometia amar e ser fiel? Não sabe ele que não são esses os motivos que nos trazem aqui? Não sabe que nos perguntando isso seremos obrigados a mentir a Deus?... Talvez sejam estes os pensamentos da princesa ou talvez ela tenha uma mente mais simples e frívola e tais preocupações não assombrem o seu espírito. A verdade é que se não a inquietavam certamente não poderíamos dizer o mesmo em relação ao seu noivo que apesar de não demonstrar isso nos seus gestos, na forma como gracejava animadamente com os seus convidados e como mantinha uma conversa amena com aqueles que o rodeavam, como sorria e se mostrava cortês para com quem o ia felicitar pelo noivado, ainda olhava para mim prudentemente quando tais pessoas que não conseguiam perceber o seu olhar enublado pela tristeza, se afastavam, e de forma discreta e silenciosa me mostrava o quão desassossegado se encontrava o seu intimo e me suplicava pelo conforto que só mais tarde lhe poderia dar.

É por esta razão que aproveitando aquela aglomeração de pessoas no salão principal me esgueirei por entre os corredores, ainda antes da festa acabar, para encontrar uma das muitas passagens secretas das quais apenas o rei deveria ter conhecimento e que serviriam como rota de fuga para o mesmo caso se mostrasse necessário. Existia uma por trás de cada parede do castelo pelo que uma pessoa que as conhecesse bem poderia se mover facilmente sem ser visto, e graças a Itachi eu conhecia-as perfeitamente como à palma da minha mão sabendo que caminho tomar para poder entrar nos seus aposentos sem ser incomodado por guardas alcoviteiros e excessivamente zelosos. Agora encontrava-me ali já desprovido da roupa colorida e demasiado festiva que enverguei durante a dança e que não era nada adequada para o momento tendo em conta a verdadeira natureza da situação e a razão que me levou ali, abrir os meus braços para acolher o coração de um rei cansado e resignado com as suas obrigações que procurará em mim tanto o apoio como o remédio que o fará, ainda que por instantes, esquecer de quem é. Envergo agora uma túnica branca que apesar de estar larga e me ir quase até aos pés se monda delicadamente ao meu corpo a cada movimento no balançar delicado daquele tecido fino e rendado. Era uma peça deveras magnífica que eu nunca teria tido possibilidades de obter se não fosse pela generosidade de Itachi. Nunca lhe pedi nada. Desengane-se quem pensa que o facto de ter aceitado tal presente demonstra algum interesse. Apenas não pude recusar o pedido do meu rei quando solicitou que a vestisse e muito menos negar o seu presente quando com olhos a brilhar de alegria e adoração disse que parecia um anjo. Se pereço tal ser ou não realmente não o sei. O que sei é que esta noite gostaria de puder ser um para o meu rei, o seu anjo da guarda, e foi por isso que a vesti.

A comemoração prolongou-se por mais tempo do que imaginei e tendo-me recostado na sua cama a sua espera acabei por adormecer banhado pela luz do luar. Acordei quando senti a cama a afundar-se ao meu lado e uma mão a acariciar suavemente os meus cabelos.

_Naruto…_Aquele que vi. Aquele Itachi que a lua iluminava. Aquele Itachi que com olhos suplicantes proferia o meu nome como uma prece. Aquele rei desprovido das suas máscaras que tinha que manter em frente de todos os outros. Aquele ser tão belo e tão forte mas ao mesmo tempo tão frágil e precioso. Aquele homem era só meu.

Não era necessário trocar quaisquer palavras. Apenas estendi os meus braços e deixei que ele afunda-se o seu rosto junto ao meu pescoço. Ele voltou a repetir o meu nome… Uma e outra vez… Imensas vezes enquanto outros tantos imensos beijos eram distribuídos pela minha pele a medida que fazia deslizar a minha túnica pelos meus ombros… Em cada pedaço de pele que ia descobrindo ia também depositando infindáveis beijos tão suaves que eram quase como a carícia de um vento quente numa tarde de verão. Um vento tão quente que fazia a minha pele arder e estremecer a cada novo contacto com os seus lábios. Sem parar com o que fazia comigo e sem que eu nota-se através dos meus olhos semi-serrados pelo prazer ele mesmo viu se despido das suas roupas, já que as minhas mãos permaneciam incapazes de fazer algo mais que não fosse se entrelaçarem na roupa da cama buscando algum apoio para o meu corpo tremente e quando o tecido que antes cobria a minha pele foi completamente retirado e um último beijo depositado no meu pé eu não consegui mais conter aquele fogo que me consumia e sem que ele sequer chega-se a tocar na minha zona mais íntima acabei por sucumbir ao prazer vendo os seus olhos contemplantes sobre mim enquanto jogava o meu corpo para trás e tentava conter aquele grito rouco de prazer que teimava em sair pela minha boca.

Nu, aos meus pés, de joelhos sobre a cama, ele observava-me ofegante e ainda incapaz de ordenar aos meus músculos que parassem de tremer e então sem se importar com aquele líquido que sujava o meu abdómen deitou-se sobre mim abraçando-me e beijando pela primeira vez a minha boca. Ah… Como aquele beijo me podia ter levado ao delírio novamente… A sua pele repousando sobre a minha sem qualquer impedimento fazia-me sentir o quão perto também ele estava de alcançar aquele mundo de prazer sublime. Por isso mesmo é que dando impulso ao meu corpo reverti as nossas posições e num movimento rápido sentei-me sobre ele fazendo-o enterrar-se dentro de mim lentamente. Comecei a mexer-me sem qualquer presa ainda me sentindo aplacado pela dor do meu acto impensado. Mas a forma como ele erguendo o seu peito me veio abraçar distribuído carícias e novos beijos pelo meu rosto fizeram me esquecer a dor pelo simples facto de me sentir amado. Apercebendo-se que a dor havia passado Itachi fez algo que nunca havia sido do seu feitio mas que apenas revelava a aflição do seu coração. Segurando as minhas pernas começou ele mesmo a guiar os meus movimentos investindo em sincronia contra mim de forma desesperava passando então a agarrar o meu corpo buscando cada vez mais e mais contacto, clamando o meu nome sem qualquer pudor. Os movimentos eram cada vez mais rápidos… A cada investida parecia que ele ia cada vez mais fundo… Que a qualquer momento ir-se-ia fundir com o meu próprio corpo. Itachi nunca me havia amado daquela forma. Apesar de sempre o fazer intensamente a sua preocupação para com o meu bem-estar sempre o refreava de certa forma. Mas agora não. O seu medo de me perder. A ideia de ter que se deitar com uma mulher que nunca conhecera e com ela ter um filho e constituir uma família que para ele, pelo menos agora, não poderiam passar de uma mentira, atormentava-o tanto que ele simplesmente buscava sentir-se amado. Entregar-se nos meus braços e deixar-se sucumbir na esperança de que eu o pudesse retribuir. E assim, entre todos aqueles sentimentos que nos rodeavam e que pareciam que me iriam consumir, eu quebrei a minha regra número um, deixei-me levar pela paixão que naquele momento aquele homem que sempre amei com um coração puro me fez sentir. E sem me aperceber da insensatez do meu acto abracei-o com toda a minha força deixando-me aplacar pelas chamas da paixão ao mesmo tempo que também sentia ele próprio a marcar-me mais uma vez com a sua essência. Tal como ele gritou o meu nome eu gritei o seu. Proclamando-o meu. O meu Itachi.

Sem mais nada dizer. E sem forças nem vontade para nos afastarmos um do outro apenas nos deixamos cair sobre a cama e ali ficamos a contemplar-nos um ao outro, cada um com os seus medos e pensamentos sobre o que havíamos acabado de fazer. Entregamo-nos à paixão como nunca havíamos permitido que acontece-se e agora ambos sabíamos que isso traria as suas consequências. E se por um lado Itachi ainda que apreensivo parecia feliz pela minha entrega, o receio e a culpa consumiram-me rapidamente e eu temi mais que nunca pelo nosso futuro. Quem havia de pensar que um rei poderia ser tão tolo como o seu bobo?

…

Espero que tenham gostado… e mesmo que não deixem reviews… se sim também, como é obvio.

Agradecimentos a YukiYuri; PhobosFreak e Lady Yuraa -pptusachan- que deixaram review no ultimo.

Até a próxima beijos Ísis…

PS: Para quem se questiona sobre a demora é simples… eu ando na faculdade, em medicina e não nós não temos vida própria… Mas mesmo assim peço desculpa e prometo que sempre que puder vou tirar um tempo para escrever então não se zanguem… Obrigado por continuarem a ler apesar de tudo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Enfim eu sei que já passou imenso tempo mas é o meu primeiro dia de férias e cá estou eu logo com um capítulo que espero que compense a espera…

Não foi revisado então desculpem algum erro…

Espero que gostem e boa leitura…

A recusa de um bobo a decisão do outro rei

Fechei os olhos lentamente deixando que a imagem do seu rosto fosse sendo coberta pela escuridão. Busquei normalizar a minha respiração e obriguei o meu corpo a relaxar nos seus braços para o levar assim a pensar que havia adormecido, mas a verdade, é que a inquietação que revolvia o meu peito não poderia ser silenciada, nem mesmo pelo cansaço que tentando se abater sobre mim, me levando a beirar por breves momentos a sonolência. Esta era posta de lado por pensamentos desassossegados, pela minha racionalidade gritante que me levava a condenar o que havia acabado de fazer. Como pude eu perder o controlo de tal forma? E agora o que seria de mim? O que seria do meu rei? Sempre impus limites ao meu coração temendo o sofrimento causado pela paixão impossível a qual nos entregamos. Amava-o carinhosamente e este deveria ter-se mantido o nosso modo de amar. Mas aquilo que sentia não era mais aquele amor inocente. O desejo havia toldado o meu discernimento e por momentos aberto a porta a algo novo. Algo tão arrebatador que se tornava quase impossível resistir. Uma paixão. O amor pode existir sem paixão ou a paixão sem amor, mas é a combinação de ambos que geralmente se torna fatal. E se naquela noite havia beirado a insanidade ao ponto de quase assinar a sentença de ambos ao declarar Itachi como meu, agora iria retirar a minha pena para longe de tal pergaminho, queimando o de seguida, junto com aqueles recentes sentimentos, que nunca deveriam ter nascido.

No entanto, eu sabia que por mais que o tentasse fazer, por mais que tentasse esquecer todas aquelas sensações estas haviam-se imediatamente enraizado dentro de mim condenando-me a sofrer por elas. Mas não ao meu senhor. Junto dele continuaria a ser o mesmo de sempre, apesar de essa pessoa se ter perdido no labirinto do seu próprio ser. Jamais permitiria que ele sofresse pela minha falta de refreio e por aquele sentimento que me faziam querê-lo só para mim. Porque eu jamais o poderia ter, sendo que ele não se poderia dar a mais ninguém que não ao seu reino e aos seus súbditos.

Com pensamentos inconstantes, e um medo crescente das repercussões daqueles actos impensados, esperei. E assim que a respiração quente que embatia contra a minha face se tornou amena e regular e a força do abraço que me rodeava foi diminuindo, abri os meus olhos para fitar mais uma vez aquele belo rosto agora adormecido. Os contornos inconstantes do seu semblante, iluminado apenas quando as nuvens se retiravam, afastando-se da lua, mostravam-se tão serenos que levaram a minha própria preocupação a serenar.

É verdade que eu nunca o poderia ter. Não porque ele não fosse capaz de se entregar, a verdade é que, ao contrário de mim, Itachi parecia muito mais apologista de tal ideia, mas sim porque eu não lho permitiria. Ele não nasceu para pertencer a uma só pessoa mas a várias, que dependiam dele, e apesar disso, também o julgavam e conspiravam esperando por qualquer passo em falso para o derrubar. Eu não seria esse passo e não deixaria que ele o tomasse. Sendo assim, sem aceitar nada continuar-lhe-ia a oferecer o meu amor esperando que isso fosse o suficiente para tornar a prisão das circunstâncias um pouco mais tolerável.

Inclinei-me sobre ele para juntar os nossos lábios uma vez mais numa promessa velada, e deixando me arrastar por um sentimento nostálgico deslizei sobre os lençóis para longe do seu leito. Preparei-me para sair daquele aposento sem retirar por um único momento o meu olhar da sua pessoa. Vesti-me apenas com a túnica, pois não me teria de preocupar em ser visto por mais alguém, já que utilizaria uma vez mais os caminhos por entre as paredes, e a paços lentos esgueirei-me fazendo-me acompanhar apenas por uma pequena lamparina por trás do grande quadro da família real onde figurava a imagem de uma família feliz constituída pelo próprio Itachi, os seus pais e Sasuke. Apenas uma de entre as muitas falsidades retratadas nestes quadros mentirosos.

…

Saí das passagens por uma pequena abertura escondida por trás de uma das várias pilastras do castelo e que ficava apenas ao virar da esquina dos meus aposentos, na ala dedicada para albergar os empregados da corte. Apaguei a lamparina para não ser visto no curto percurso que ainda me restava percorrer e tateei as paredes de corredores já tão familiares apenas por percussão e não por desconhecimento. Estas guiaram-me até à porta do meu quarto que abri apenas o suficiente para que o meu corpo esguio pudesse penetrar no aposento, tentando evitar ao máximo que esta rangesse, denunciando assim, a hora tardia da minha chegada, aos habitantes dos quartos em redor. Fechei-a com o mesmo cuidado e não possuindo qualquer iluminação no aposento, privado até mesmo de qualquer janela, deixei-me mergulhar na escuridão desconhecendo o que ela escondia.

Aquele comodo já era por mim tão bem conhecido que iluminação mostrar-se-ia desnecessária se a perspetiva de banhar o meu corpo não fosse tão apetecível. Assim, dirigi-me para junto do alguidar que usava para a função, servindo como uma pequena banheira onde apenas cabia sentado encolhido com os joelhos junto ao peito, mas recusava-me a passar apenas panos húmidos pelo corpo como era o costume da época. Depositei a lamparina que transportava comigo na messa de apoio ao lado do mesmo, procurando na sua gaveta os fósforos que me permitiram acenda-la, deixando que a sua luz amarelada se espalha-se apenas o necessário para criar uma aura luminosa em minha volta e dos poucos objetos em torno. O jarro com a água que verteria sobre mim já se encontrava como sempre depositado junto ao alguidar e restou-me apenas fazer deslizar a túnica que envergava lentamente pelos meus ombros deixando-a cair de encontro ao chão.

_Boa noite Naruto…_ Sobressaltei-me ao ouvir esta voz por mim já tão conhecida, e voltei-me para encarar o vulto de Sasuke sair da escuridão que ainda imperava no restante comodo vindo-se juntar a mim no pequeno círculo de luz. Ah… como desejava eu poder tira-lo das verdadeiras trevas que o consumiam.

Ele aproximou-se a passos lentos vindo unir de encontro à minha nudez, o seu corpo coberto por uma camisa desalinhada que revelava a pele branca do seu peito e umas calças simples de tecido fino presas numas botas altas semelhantes as usadas na montaria. A minha voz travou na minha garganta, que apenas conseguia suster a minha respiração assustada, quando senti a sua masculinidade ereta pressionar de encontro a minha barriga. Os meus olhos arregalaram-se ao perceber o motivo pelo que me tinha procurado e o meu corpo enrijeceu imóvel ao sentir a sua respiração bater de encontro ao meu pescoço enquanto as suas mãos sobre a minha cintura me apertavam mais no seu abraço.

Se fosse em qualquer outra noite… Em qualquer outra noite eu o teria permitido sem hesitações… Teria aberto os meus braços para o receber e consular na esperança de lhe poder conceder um momento de paz. De lhe mostrar o amor carinhoso que tinha por si, um como qualquer outro, com o qual ele nunca havia sido agraciado. Ter-lhe-ia entregue o meu corpo, tal como fiz com Itachi para que este pudesse buscar um pouco do calor e da candura de que ambos estavam privados. Tê-lo-ia feito de forma calma e serena sem lhe conceder no entanto os acessos da paixão que nunca permiti a ninguém até aquela noite… Mas como poderia eu fazê-lo naquela noite? Naquela mesma noite em que havia cedido à paixão nos braços do seu irmão?

Quando senti os seus lábias repousarem de encontro ao meu pescoço o choque que se havia instalado assim que escutei a sua voz esmoreceu e eu agi sem pensar cometendo um dos meus maiores pecados.

_Sasuke não…_Empurrei-o não reconhecendo a minha voz desesperada nem o porquê de cometer tal ato.

_Tu negas-me?_Falou olhando nos meus olhos, buscando encontrar mentira nas minhas ações. Eu deveria ter inventado uma desculpa para a minha rejeição para então voltar atrás e lhe estender os meus braços ainda que não fosse esse o meu desejo. Talvez dizer-lhe que necessitava de um banho primeiro, que me encontrava poluído pela sujeira do dia-a-dia. Mas ele saberia que tentava apenas ocultar a prova do afeto do seu irmão que escorria ainda por entre as minhas nádegas.

_Eu… eu… _Apenas consegui tremer incapaz de seguir a minha tão esquecida racionalidade naquela noite, e concedendo-lhe assim, ainda que sem a pronunciar, a resposta que jamais deveria ter sido dada. Um sorriso amargurado tomou a sua face.

_Ele sempre teve tudo. Foi destinado a tudo. Adorado por todos. Amado por todos. Eu sabia que ele também te tinha na cama dele. Ainda antes de eu ter idade ou sabedoria para perceber estes sentimentos ele já tos tinha mostrado. Mas fui um tolo em pensar que ele não te teria realmente a Ti.

_Sasuke eu… _Antes que pudesse completar alguma frase, ele baixou-se pegando no jarro de água vertendo-a lentamente sobre os meus ombros e peito.

_Lava-te… Ainda tens o cheiro dele…_Com os olhos frios e distantes voltou-me as costas dirigindo-se até a porta e antes de a abrir dirigiu ainda aquelas últimas palavras que ficaram marcadas para sempre como o meu maior arrependimento. _Ele não vai poder ter tudo para sempre…

Abandonou o cómodo e tudo o que pude fazer foi-me deixar cair sobre os meus joelhos sobre o chão molhado enquanto levava à boca as minhas mãos procurando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

Porque mesmo que não percebe-se, mesmo que não compreende-se inteiramente o porquê de não conseguir conter as lágrimas, eu sabia… No fundo eu já sabia que aquela tinha sido a noite que criou o propósito desta história que agora vos conto.

_Continua…_

Enfim espero que tenham gostado se é que há alguém que ainda lê as fic's de alguém tão pouco confiável no que toca a atualizações…

Se leram têm uma opinião então por favor digam qualquer coisa… eu publiquei um capitulo de geist à pouco tempo e tirando uma amiga minha do mundo fora das fic's não tive nenhum comentário e isso deixa me muito triste… eu alimento me de reviews então não me deixem morrer a fome… ok agora estou a ser ultra tágica…

Bem é isso…

Bj, da Isis.


	5. Chapter 5

Enfim, eu já não peço desculpas porque as coisas são como são e eu não posso evitar que a minha vida seja uma merda, e não me dê tempo para sequer escrever um misero capítulo. Então não peço desculpas pelo atraso e sim porque lamento dizer que já me conformei com o facto de que as atualizações só poderão acontecer quando puderem o que é raramente… Mas enfim, se alguém ainda esta disposto a ler…

Boa leitura…

Capitulo 4: A Criada

Paixão, ciúme, entrega, rejeição, amor, ódio, abandono, preocupação… São tantos os sentimentos, sensações e afetos que nos toldam os sentidos que por momentos me pergunto como é possível continuarmos a considerar-nos mais do que simples animais guiados por instintos. Mesmo quando enaltecemos a lógica e racionalidade de pensamento, a capacidade dedutiva e a grandeza das construções humanas somos incapazes de separar as nossas decisões de um componente moral, de uma tendência apreciativa. Tão simples quanto isto… ora vejamos… ninguém descreve uma bela paisagem sem mencionar a sua beleza, e dizer meramente que é bela não significa nada além daquilo que cada um considera como sendo belo. Descrever apenas as árvores e os riachos de forma objetiva seria dizer as suas alturas e profundidades, respetivamente, as suas cores (que nem por todos são percecionadas da mesma forma), os seus estados físicos e naturais e apesar de ainda assim conseguirmos construir a imagem de tal lugar na nossa mente, iremos com certeza anexa-la a um componente subjetivo. Porque a vemos, quer física ou mentalmente, a conseguimos julgar e mesmo não querendo, o adjetivo salta da nossa boca assim de forma quase inata. E se não o fosse quão aborrecida seria a vida?

Mas perdoem-me fujo completamente ao tópico com estes meus devaneios, saturando com toda a certeza aqueles que esperam a continuação da história que me propus a contar. Resta-me então prosseguir na linha dos sentimentos que vos falei no início destas curtas frases. Pois foram todos e cada um deles os que senti ou recaíram sobre mim naquela noite em que a entrega e a rejeição foram mostradas a diferentes reis. Mas apesar da agonia que senti (e ora aqui está um novo sentimento) nos dias que se seguiram tal é a natureza humana que se esquece até mesmo dos seus pecados mais sórdidos. O tempo segue o seu curso, novos momentos se seguem aos anteriores clamando pela nossa atenção e os afazeres do dia-a-dia, apesar de tão mundanos, nos distraem e nos embrenham numa teia de comodidades. No entanto, por vezes é no meio de todas estas distrações que se escondem os momentos que mais deveríamos valorizar. E tolos não o fazemos. Afinal quem assumiria à partida que encontrar Uchiha Sasuke entrelaçado pelas pernas de uma simples criada levaria à morte de um rei e sua rainha "virgem"?

Tudo aconteceu em apenas três curtos meses e os eventos que agora sei que guardavam significado sucederam de forma tão frenética que se torna difícil para mim relata-los. Irei assim me cingir ao que realmente se mostra imperioso contar e poupar-vos de mais devaneios quanto ao fluxo do tempo.

…

Três meses… Logo após o anúncio do noivado entre as duas mui nobres famílias ficou acordado pelas duas casas reais que a concretização da união entre ambas teria lugar em três meses. Este era não só tempo suficiente para que todos os arranjos e preparativos que tal evento exigia fossem ultimados como também o requerido para que a princesa se desloca-se com todas as suas damas de companhia, escolta e de mais serventes, até ao reino vizinho para, como já disse chegar no momento certo de dizer "sim", no máximo talvez apenas um pouco antes para poder colocar o vestido, o véu e a grinalda.

Assim não só o palácio como todo o reino entrou num frenesim tal que nem mesmo foi silenciado por sinais de mau agouro. Não que o povo no geral conhece-se o fato já que este foi oculto de olhos curiosos, mas já as línguas… andavam soltas, mesmo aquelas que tinham jurado descrição. E a mudança de tradições que foi imposta ao se divulgar que o cortejo real não sairia a rua para dar a conhecer a nova rainha ao seu povo, sendo que os recém-casados limitar-se-iam a acenar aos seus subtidos da varanda do palácio, apenas veio incitar as ostes, no que toca as suas desconfianças em relações aos rumores que corriam de boca em boca, e à vontade de conseguir um lugar por entre a multidão para ver a família soberana. Vontade essa, de tal forma vigorosa, que fez as pessoas se aglomerarem no sopé das muralhas do palácio esperando o momento em que teriam que esticar os seus pescoços, e combatendo chuva ou sol tentar ver dois pontinhos lá ao longe, lá no alto, acenando. E com certeza diriam, no dia seguinte, e em todos os que se sucedessem que os viram tão de perto que se esticassem a mão poderiam cumprimentar o seu rei e beijar a mão de pele suave da rainha.

O tumulto se instalava nas ruas em expectativa, as criadas dentro das paredes do castelo, corriam pelos corredores apressando-se nas suas muitas tarefas, os cozinheiros começavam a preparar o grande banquete, os soldados reforçavam a segurança e elaboravam planos de fuga, caso se mostra-se necessário, não fosse o diabo tece-las, e enquanto isso o rei encontrava-se recluso, no seu quarto, na sua cama, rogando apenas pela minha companhia que apenas era posta de parte quando uma visita de mais altos padrões (mas não tão desejada) ousava se entrepor entre o nosso desejo de permanecermos juntos. Mas mesmos nesses momentos eu apenas me escondia, esperando-a sair para voltar a sentar-me junto a cama do meu rei amado segurando a sua mão. Itachi estava, tal como as más-línguas espalhavam, a cada dia mais doente, e eu cego de preocupação incapaz de perceber que a causa da enfermidade me havia sido revelada apenas alguns dias antes de esta se abater sobre ele.

…

Não sei quanto tempo levou entre uma e outra noite, mas mais de uma semana não terá passado com toda a certeza. A inquietação que se assolou de mim desde a noite em que rejeitei Sasuke, ainda não havia desvanecido e por isso mesmo tendo acordado aflito a meio da noite, abandonei os meus aposentos (que agora permaneciam sempre trancados), dirigindo-me até a cozinha, em busca de um copo de leite quente. Tanto o leite como a curta viagem na solitude do palácio serviriam para acalmar os meus nervos que pareciam querer despontar particularmente naquela noite. Mal sabia eu que estes não eram mais que um presságio do que se me revelaria.

Assim que cheguei junto a uma das muitas pequenas portas de madeira que davam acesso ao maior aposento do palácio (sim porque por muito grande que seja o salão de bailes maior terá que ser a cozinha para providenciar sustento aos bailarinos que atendem às festas reais, mesmo aqueles que não dançam), e ainda antes de a abrir pode ouvir os lamúrios pouco contidos de uma mulher entregue ao prazer que gemia no ritmo cadenciado em que a sua pureza, com certeza à muito perdida, lhe era novamente arrebatada. Não era incomum depararmos-mos com tais encontros furtivos em recantos escondidos do castelo, muito menos assim na calada da noite. Talvez o soldado franzino, de cabelos laranja, e sardas no rosto que vi admirar com os seus olhos cor de mel a ajudante de cozinha morena de peitos fartos finalmente tenha adquirido a coragem necessária para se declarar à moça e conseguido mais do que um simples namoro inocente. Ou talvez fosse alguém que não conhecia, afinal eram tantos os membros da corte… Seja como for, resignei-me com o fato de ter de dar meia volta, e contentar-me com o passeio como forma de relaxamento. Mas antes que o suspiro conformado pode-se abandonar totalmente os meus pulmões, ouvi algo que me fez estancar ainda antes de ter voltado os meus pés para me afastar daquela porta.

_Ah! Príncipe…_ Príncipe. Era este o nome clamado pela rapariga... Príncipe… Sasuke.

Impelido por um sentimento que ainda hoje não sei descrever, mas que certamente vai muito além do choque e curiosidade, vi-me a mim mesmo a girar a maçaneta daquela porta, abrindo-a apenas o suficiente para que metade do meu corpo por ela passa-se colocando-me assim num angulo em que era capaz de ver toda a extensão do aposento. E ali permaneci, estático, com a respiração que parecia travada no peito, mas o coração audivelmente palpitante, de olhos arregalados vendo a cena que em frente a eles se desenrolava.

Ali encostado junto ao parapeito de uma das muitas janelas iluminado pela luz da lua encontrava-se Sasuke, o Príncipe, segurando com mãos firmes as cochas de uma mulher loira que entrelaçando as pernas e braços em seu redor, cavalgava sobre o seu membro de forma desesperada. Eu conhecia aquela mulher. Ino… Era esse o seu nome se não me engano. Uma das muitas criadas espalhadas por aquele lugar. Havíamos falado poucas vezes, o que é algo natural quando se vive num local tão vasto como aquele castelo… e pensar que uma delas foi quando lhe perguntei o porquê de ter cortado os seus lindos e longos fios loiros num corte curto, quase masculino, ao que ela me respondeu com um sorriso brilhante no rosto "O meu namorado prefere assim!". Conversas triviais às quais não damos importância até que o seu significado se mostra tão obvio.

Um gemido grave, que até então não havia escutado chega aos meus ouvidos e é então que reparo o par de olhos negros que me encaram. Sem reação, estupidamente sem reação, apenas sou capaz de suster o seu olhar enquanto a mulher no seu colo grita e se contorce ao ser arremetida com mais vigor agora que Sasuke usa da sua força para lhe ajudar nos movimentos. E quando esta se curva em espasmos atingindo o seu prazer, vejo Sasuke tremer também ao de leve atingindo o seu, movendo os lábios… "Naru-to"… A palavra nunca chegou aos meus ouvidos e penso que o som nunca tenha abandonado a sua garganta, mas estava ali contida no mover da sua boca. E isso foi o suficiente para abandonar o meu estupor correndo de volta para o meu quarto.

_Continua…_

Ora muito bem… Conclusão deste capítulo… Ninguém deve de estar a perceber nenhum! Eu sei que introduzi um monte de cenas no início que não foram explicadas como, o que é que se passa com o Itachi para ele ter ficado doente… quem é o rei que vai morrer… Quem é a rainha virgem que também vai morrer…. E o que é que isto tem haver com o facto do Sasuke andar a foder a Ino na cozinha do castelo… Pois bem… mais explicações no próximo capitulo… que das duas uma ou vai ser sobre a Ino ou sobre a Sakura então não podíamos estar em melhor companhia cof cof…

Quem quiser comentar, iria-me fazer muito feliz mesmo que seja para me ameaçar de morte, era bom…

Bj, Isis.


End file.
